


Voronwe comes to Nan-tathren a second time

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fall of Gondolin, Gen, Nan-tathren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survivors of the Fall of Gondolin escape southwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voronwe comes to Nan-tathren a second time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lingwiloke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Voronwë Va à Nan-tathren Pour la Deuxième Fois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184349) by [Soso_et_Candouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille)



> A stocking filler for Lingwiloke, who wanted Voronwe and Tuor.

Like all those who had survived that false dawn, Voronwe struggled to escape the memory of fire and smoke. The world seemed veiled in darkness shot through with red flame, long after they had left the mountains behind.

But in that darkness there came to him, all of a sudden, the soft gurgling sound of water, the sight of pale green willow leaves shimmering in the breeze and butterflies fluttering among the branches, the feel of moist soil yielding under his feet--as if the Shadow behind them had finally lifted enough to let him perceive what was ahead.

'I have been here before,' he told Tuor. 'I journeyed here, once.'

'Did you?' answered Tuor and raised his head. 'Then lead on, Voronwe!' Although Tuor looked bone-weary and grey, his voice grew stronger even as he spoke: 'Lead on and I will follow, as I did once before, when you showed me the way from Nevrast.'

And so, by the guidance of Voronwe, the survivors of Gondolin arrived safely in Nan-tathren.


End file.
